dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tony ingram
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Tony ingram! Thanks for your edit to the Beauregard Baer (Earth-One) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 14:23, August 27, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Some quick notes * Don't forget to add the continuity mark "(Super Friends)" * Under creators, type the names without brackets, and separate them with a semicolon: "E. Nelson Bridwell; Ramona Fradon". -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 11:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I knew I was doing something wrong!Tony ingram 11:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ....and apparently, I still am. Oops! Tony ingram 11:52, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Universe Tags Hey, make sure you're adding the Universe after the character name's on comic pages. For example instead of Nubia add Nubia (New Earth) or Nubia (Earth-One). Just adding "Nubia" doesn't correctly tag her appearances on the appearance page. Also, to hide the universe or show characters with a code-name it should be written like this, real name (universe)|code name, ie. "Carl Draper (New Earth)|Master Jailer" and will show up like this - Master Jailer. Otherwise, keep up the good work. Kyletheobald 16:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Kyle! Tony ingram 16:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Character Galleries When you create a character gallery, don't forget the Gallery Template. Since that page curently lacks an empty syntax, here's one: Have fun. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Images Please use the Image template. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:38, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Images again Tony, please use the Image template on images you upload. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I'm new here, so I was wondering... how do you stop a group of characters' names from being surrounded by a box? Ivy12 16:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, going to need a bit more clarification. Can you point me to an example of what you mean, so I can take a look? Tony ingram 16:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, Ivy. Read your own talk page. Also, you can get rid of the box by not adding a dozen spaces in front of them. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hammer and Tongs Hey Tony. Sorry about the Hammer and Tongs. I wasn't aware that that was a phrase. As I read through issue 6, I noticed they again appear together. I'll see what I can do about putting that back. I do believe they should have their own pages though. Kyletheobald 19:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I see your point aboout Hector Hall/Silver Scarab. I added it because the Scarabs' encounter with Infinity Inc. is explained on the Hector Hall (New Earth) page. Feel free to change it back if you like. I think the Hector Hall page explains things reasonably well. It is a confusing situation to explain as Hall was born without a soul and was intended to be a vessel for the Silver Scarab so when this "curse" came true in these issues did Hall "die" or did he just become the vessel for the Scarab he was destined to be? I'm not sure the answer as I am no expert on Silver Scarab lore. It ''does seem that every character in the DC universe has a II or a III however, hehe. Gilgabob 19:44, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Strange Adventures I temporarily fixed it, but it's generally a problem in the Comic template. I'll try to get to it soon. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi, Tony how have you been?--Robert Alvarez 03:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Been ok, in january I started working on a football wiki & that sucked me into a whole bunch of wikis again. been having alot of fun editing again though.--Robert Alvarez 07:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome the database needs it, I hope you add lots of covers.Robert Alvarez 07:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I look forward to seeing some of your work. if you need anything let me know.Robert Alvarez 07:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Images; a reminder --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 17:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think this is the easiest way to do it. Once you've uploaded an image, you can click at the top to edit it like any other page. Click on the box at the top that looks like a little picture (it will say Insert image template). Then start filling it out. The first option is license. The most used two are Comic Single Panel or Comic Cover. Next is image type. This can be Character, Team, Cover Art, Location, whatever. Move on down to issue and fill that in, as well as the universe and subject (whoever or whatever is in the image). Finally, move on down to the creator fields and fill out the appropriate fields. You won't need the cover artist field for interior work or letterer for covers, ect. The rest of the fields I generally leave empty. I hope that explains it all. Kyletheobald 18:20, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Recent Edits Here's a list of some edits I'd like to discuss with you and explain how we're handling Flashpoint since it's well and done now. * Heatweave: He was bald during Flashpoint because he singed off all of his hair. That's not unusual feature. And it might help to say why he was part of the Legion of Doom in his history section instead of entering some sort of non-cohesive reality jargon. For that edit I'll remove Heatwave's unusual feature bit and leave a trivia note and change the way his affiliations look since I don't know exactly how or why he was part of the Flashpoint Legion of Doom. And as a side note, Heat Wave has been misspelled Heatwave so that stays. * Plastic Man: Again, probably most likely, I'll be editing the affiliation section because Flashpoint was a time stream anomaly and something that was reverted or altered at the end of the event. As such if it consists with a different time and not the current one it should be mentioned in the history and trivia section not the main affiliations. Something to look at are more completed articles like Batman, Superman or Wonder Woman who have for the most part well established histories, trivia and timelines specific to their characters and not confusing new users as to why Plastic Man was on the Legion of Doom. * Sportsmaster: Same as before, taking it off the affiliation and dumping it into the Trivia. Next time maybe go for some consensus on the affiliations. * Lock-Up: He was ''barely on the Legion of Doom and he was blinded; something you mentioned. You made the history edit this time but didn't use any template nor any section header. Here's what it should look like Above this message is what you should write before your edit. * Cluemaster: Once again changing the affiliation and I can see where and where not your skill on these edits lie. Sometimes you just add the Legion and sometimes you mention why. Obviously, Flashpoint didn't give you enough to go off of and frankly it's probably why no one else has made these edits themselves. * Slipnot: Same as before also it's fun to note that you didn't include any category for any of these articles at all. * Shadow Thief: Adding who's Legion of Doom it is doesn't help the page look any better. * Killer Wasp: Same as before, affiliations, templates, categories..the whole bit. * Black Manta: See above. * Superboy-Prime: Your edit here reminds me to mention that this Legion of Doom isn't even technically part of this reality anymore, not were any of these characters on it for any length of time and therefore all of these edits are technically in the former; something to keep in mind. (EG: Formerly Legion of Doom) :Midoki24 01:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I find the tone of the preceding extremely offensive. And Prime was not in Flashpoint: Legion of Doom, nor did Heat Wave singe off his hair in that book; he was bald to start with, and has been depicted as having hair in error several times, notably in the book in which you state that he loses his hair. Try reading the damn things before making edits to perfectly accurate information 'anonymous'. Tony ingram 19:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) You've got me on Superboy-Prime's page so I'll go ahead and fix that up, since you didn't take the time to make any sort of edit about the Legion he was a part of on his history page like I asked. I didn't sign my name because I wrote way too much about your edits to remember to write my name at the end, so get off your high horse. I also didn't suggest that Heat Wave's baldness was new in anyway, I was stating it doesn't go in the "Unusual Feature" section and if he was bald at all it's probably fire related. So calm yourself down and next time take the time to read and fix your mistakes before you blame me; you're making more work for me to fix. :Midoki24 01:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Images again Or at least tell me where you got these three from. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 09:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) If you're talking about the Alan Scott images, they're all from Zero Hour #5, but if you'd been patient enough to wait ten minutes I was in fact in the middle off adding licensing to the first one. I don't know how to do that without uploading them first. However, since I'm now frankly just getting annoyed by the whole business of being relentlessly policed and having images I've spent hours tracking down deleted, and by your consescending attitude, I think I'll just forget it-feel free to delete the lot, and indeed anything and everything else I've ever contributed to the DC DB. I'm through. Tony ingram 09:12, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :#5? You mean #0, the fifth issue? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) No. I mean #4, the first issue, which I always end up calling #5 by mistake because the numbering was ludicrous. You seem to be missing the point.Tony ingram 09:40, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Not missing it, just haven't addressed it yet. Yes, I'm pretty strict when it comes to images (and I was probably a bit too quick this time). Cleaning up the images I'm doing at the moment probably made me stricter (and more short-tempered). But it's important to properly credit and source images, otherwise, they're not really useful. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 09:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC) And this, I have been attempting to do since you last spoke to me on the matrer, but it does take more than the thirty seconds you seem to be allowing-I've even started going back through some of those I'd previously uploaded, but it's taking time to find them again and in the meantime, half of them have been deleted by you. Images I'd spent hours trawling through stacks of comic boxes to find, stacks I had no wish to dismantle again but would have done, except that I really am starting not to see the point anymore. Do you have any idea how frustrating and infuriating it is to spend that much time and effort on what should be a relaxing hobby, only to have it all undone in seconds without consultation for no reason you can fathom ? Do you know how much time I spent diligently sourcing images to try to ensure that character pages had images so that they didn't look incomplete or that galleries were wholly representative of every era in the development of the characters pictured? And for what? For all of it to be rendered absolutely pointless, a total waste of MY time, by your obsession with your precious, pointless, piffling rule! Are you starting to get an impression of how much this has gotten to me? Do you actually have the capacity to care? Tony ingram 10:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :I don't delete them in a matter of seconds. I've managed to source a lot of your images already. However, if it's a non-vital image, I don't shy away from deleting it. It's what happens; the upload form does say "Your file may be deleted unless you provide the following information about your upload". And if you review your uploads, you'll see that (so far, admittedly) only a fraction has been deleted. :I try my best to double check, but you can't expect me to search in every All-Star Squadron, Infinity Inc. and whatnot. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 15:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, it sounds like we have a communication problem here that's turning into something personal when it shouldn't be. I'm going to say that maybe things would be easier for everyone if we gave an arbitrary 30-minute window for sourcing after upload, after that the image is fair game. I know I sometimes take longer than that to source my images if I'm having a slow day. You guys are both trying to act in the best interests of the site. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC)